


The Way That I've Been Lovin' You

by lourrygum



Series: Do you say that I'm a freak? [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Smut, just downright filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s in what?” Michael asks.</p><p>“Look, you need to get back. He literally smells like Fuck Me.” Calum assures Michael over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That I've Been Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where i got this habit of staying gone for a while then popping up out of nowhere with porn lmao. Anyway, this is my first time trying to write a/b/o so pls be gentle with me. There's a serious lack of it in the 5sos archive which is a travesty, bc honestly Luke's pretty smile and the amount of times he's been carried onstage should be motivation enough to write him as an omega.

“You okay, Luke? You look kind of off.”

“’M fine.” Luke snaps at Ashton, distancing himself a little more from him as subtly as he can. It’s probably not subtle at all, since he has to move onto the next chair at the dining table. Ashton’s always been an alpha, and Luke’s always been an omega but he has no fucking clue why that fact is affecting him so much today. Trying to steady his breathing, he prays that Calum doesn’t notice anything between Luke and his mate and, in turn, deck him in the face. He also wishes that Michael would fucking come home because he’s starting to freak out.

Feeling Ashton’s eyes still on his face, Luke stands up to go to his room, nearly knocking the chair over altogether in the process. Ashton is starting to smell way too good to be healthy for any of them. He feels a familiar tugging sensation in his lower stomach and the reality of the situation seems to hit him at the same time that it hits Ashton.

“You’re going into heat.” The older boy says.

“Oh thank God,” Luke breathes, the burden of finding himself inexplicably attracted to Ashton removed from his heart. He figures that right now, he’d be attracted to anyone who could knot him. And this is only the beginning. Fuck. “How did you know?”

“I can smell it,” he says, drumming his fingers against the table in an attempt to be casual, just as Calum wanders into the kitchen to join them. Luke doesn’t miss the way Calum catches his scent, eyes him and then sits possessively in Ashton’s lap. Ashton turns and presses his lips to Calum’s neck, breathing him in. Luke rolls his eyes, but doesn’t miss the way his stomach tightens at the simple display of affection. “I’m gonna go,” He blurts, turning and leaving the kitchen. 

“You should call Michael,” Calum calls helpfully after him. 

Slamming his bedroom door shut, he takes a few deep breaths and looks at the pros and cons. A major pro was that they were on a short break, and living in an actual house for the time being, as opposed to a hotel room or – Luke shudders at the thought – the tour bus. He thinks back to when Calum had had to spend as little as half a day of his heat on the bus, how desperate he’d been, and how embarrassed he’d been that the whole fucking band and some of their crew had been a witness to that. 

When he looks at the whole picture like that, Luke can’t really think of any cons. Apart from the fact that Michael had gone out shopping for this one specific brand of shampoo and wouldn’t be back until God knows when. Luke whimpers quietly.

The dull ache in his stomach starts to grow more pronounced, demanding his attention as opposed to asking for it. He strides away from the door and sits on his bed, thinking about his past heats and how quickly they affected him. He tries to think back to his last heat, about 6 months ago, and his brain fills with the memory of Michael holding him still as he squirmed around his knot. He shudders and figures he has about an hour before-

The term _heat_ is in no way hyperbolic. Fire rushes through every vein in his body, searing him from the inside out. He flattens out on the bed, running a hand through his hair and shuddering. His cock throbs and he feels the unmistakable moisture that tells him he’s fucking leaking all over the bed. He tries to take a breath, think of what to do, but any thought that isn’t in line with sating the growing need inside of him is efficiently kicked to the curb. He definitely _does not_ have an hour.

Struggling to pull his tracksuit pants off of himself, he hears Calum’s voice outside of the door. “Luke?” He calls, sounding sorry for his possessive behaviour earlier. “You want me to call Michael for y-“

“Yeah, please,” Luke says, teeth digging into his bottom lip to contain his moan as he wraps his hand around his cock. It’s fucking far from what he needs, but he can’t stop himself from chasing whatever relief he can get. His cock leaks steadily as he jerks himself off, the slick warmth yanking the whimpers out of his throat whether he means to make them or not. “F- fuck, Calum, hurry.”

“I’m hurrying.” Calum sounds petulant at being rushed. Luke tries to stop himself from cursing him out. Calum puts the phone on speaker when Michael picks up, knowing how much the sound of his voice will help Luke. 

“He’s in what?” Michael asks.

“Look, you need to get back. He literally smells like Fuck Me.”

Michael curses, and Luke whimpers and comes all over himself. The heat within him is only spurred on more, of anything, by his first orgasm. Not even seconds later, he’s kicking his sweatpants off from where they’re bunched around his knees, spreading his legs further. He rubs his middle finger over his hole, trying not to dwell on the fact that he’s basically soaked the bed with slick. He presses a finger into himself.

“I’m on my way right now.” Are Michael’s last words before he hangs up.

Luke groans, half in relief, half in pleasure, adding another finger to join the first. He clenches greedily around the two digits and hurries to add the third, choking out soft moans. He squirms against his hand, his cock dripping pre-come all over his stomach. He turns his head to the side, muffling his moans as best as he can into the sheets of the bed. Every muscle in his body seems to tense as he catches a whiff of Michael’s scent. 

He hears him, his quick footsteps and commanding voice crystal clear in even through the haziness in his mind, as he presumably tells the other half of their band to get out for a few hours. As the front door clicks shut, the door to Luke’s bedroom is flung open, just as Luke shudders through his second orgasm, olfactory senses going into overdrive as Michael’s eyes rake over Luke’s body, taking every inch of him in. Michael is on the bed within seconds, pushing Luke’s sweaty hair out of his face and looking him in the eye.

“Could fucking smell you the second I opened the door. _Before_ I opened the door.” Luke’s panting, the slickness between his thighs growing more pronounced, trickling down his legs.

“Michael,” Luke moans, curling his fingers against his spot, gripping his cock tighter. “Fuck, _Michael_.” He’s moaning uncontrollably, he can’t seem to stop it and he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s Michael, and he trusts him, and he knows he’ll take care of him. Michael shifts against Luke and Luke feels his cock, hard and hot through his trousers, and he groans, canting his hips desperately towards the older boy, needed it in him _now_ , _fuck_.

“Shh, baby. C’mere,” He soothes, voice thick and low as he gently coaxes Luke’s fingers out of himself. Luke groans at the loss, the emptiness. He shakes his head in protest, until he feels Michael’s fingers at his hole, gathering slick before sliding in easily. He whines, rolling his hips down on Michael’s fingers.

“Look so good for me,” Michael murmurs, nudging Luke’s other hand away to wrap his hand around his cock. He tugs him off slowly, and Luke leaks steadily, but his mind is far away from the mess he’s making. “Got yourself off, yeah?” He asks, voice slightly menacing. Luke’s brain works sluggishly to think about the consequences for that, to remember the repercussions for getting himself off while Michael was out. Michael twists his wrist, making Luke drip even more pre-come, and Luke catches a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Luke nods shakily, heart thudding in his chest as his climax hurtles towards him. “Mhm, yeah, twice,” He admits. “Don’t feel any better though, I just- fuck, I-“ Luke chokes out unfinished sentences, arching and fucking himself on Michael’s fingers.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Michael promises. Luke whimpers under his gaze, and then Michael kisses his lips gently, reassuringly, “You’ll feel better once I knot you.” He murmurs, relentlessly stroking Luke’s spot. Luke looks up into his eyes, dark and focused intently on him. Michael kisses Luke again, hungrily, as he lets out a muffled sob and comes all over himself, writhing against Michael’s body. Michael sucks on Luke’s bottom lip and Luke nearly chokes as he feels the heat within him rise to boiling temperatures. 

“Please,” Luke gasps, arching against Michael, shivering as he feels the firm press of Michael’s cock in his jeans against his bare thigh. Michael kisses him deeper, his tongue fucking his mouth. Slowly pulling his fingers out of the younger boy, he makes quick work of removing both his clothes and Luke’s shirt, which Luke had forgotten he was still wearing. “ _Please_ ,” Luke begs again, the feeling of Michael’s bare skin against his nearing him to fucking tears.

Michael spreads Luke’s legs, pushing his knees up against his chest, and then finally, _finally_ fucks into him and Luke _screams_ , shameless, fingers gripping the sheets and Michael pulls out slowly, and then starts to fuck him hard. He comes almost instantly from the feeling of suddenly being full, Michael groaning out a curse as he arches against him. His breath comes in short, fast pants, the fullness inside of him pushing him further as Michael growls lowly, fucking his mate into the mattress.

Michael leans into Luke, kissing his neck, grazing his teeth against it. He bites him, and Luke whimpers at the feeling, eyes squeezed shut at the insistent press of Michael’s cock against his prostate. Michael feels _huge_ inside him, pounding into him in a bruising, punishing rhythm which is exactly what Luke needs, no more, no less. Luke isn’t sure he’s breathing at all as Michael fucks him; he wraps his thighs around the older boy’s waist, ankles crossing at his back, choking out tiny syllables of _ah, ah ah_ as Michael takes him.

“Michael,” Luke gasps, arching up against him, fingernails digging into the soft skin of his back, “ _MichaelMichaelMichael_.”

When he comes it’s like free-falling off the edge off the earth, all-consuming and slightly terrifying. He’s pretty sure he’s moaning like a wanton whore, eyes squeezed shut as he spurts off, adding to the wet, white mess all over his stomach and chest. The telltale swell at the base of Michael’s cock grows bigger, moaning the most obscene things against his neck. Luke pushes back against him, whimpering weakly, needing him, needing to feel himself stretched out around his alpha’s knot, needs to feel Michael come inside of him.

Michael comes with a long, low moan of Luke’s name, pressing his hips against the blonde’s. Luke hears the whine in his throat as he comes, slowly pulsing into Luke’s, pressing open mouthed kisses against Luke’s Adam’s apple, hips jerking into him in short, controlled thrusts that make Luke writhe with pleasure. Luke feels him pant quietly against his bruised skin as he continues coming. He breathes out a quiet sigh of relief as finally, _finally_ he’s gotten what he needs, his vision clearing, the heat inside of him slowly dissipating into a mild buzz. He brings a hand to stroke through Michael’s hair, and Michael turns them both onto their sides so they’re spooning, still locked together. 

Luke feels full and sated, content in Michael’s arms. Michael presses his lips to Luke’s skin gently, before murmuring, “Better?”

Luke smiles in spite of himself, but nods. “Mm, was’okay,” he murmurs.

“Okay?” Michael says, false indignation in his voice. “Fucked you pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

“And you do.”

“Well someone has to.” 

Luke exhales loudly, pulling Michael’s arm around him so he can hold him hand. Michael rubs his thumb against the back of his hand in soothing circles. “I felt like I was gonna explode,” Luke admits. “Before you got here. I was so hot; it was…” He shakes his head. No matter how many times he goes through his heat he’s never really prepared for how much it affects him.

“Yeah? Looked like you were taking care of yourself pretty well though, all things considered.”

Luke shoves him as best as he can, making Michael laugh quietly. “I had to. I could’ve died.” He’s exaggerating, but in the moment, he had honestly felt like death was imminent.

“Was pretty hot though,” Michael noses along the side of his neck, “seeing you so needy for it.”

“You’ve done worse.” Luke defends himself, cheeks reddening. “Remember Spring Break?”

“Best Spring Break of your life.” Michael chuckles. Michael had gone into rut six days late, and Luke had barely emerged from it alive. The younger boy lapses into silence as he remembers, thinks of Michael’s strong hands flipping Luke over onto his stomach, and lapping over his hole, fucking him with his tongue, making Luke come again and again just because he could. 

“When d’you think you’ll…” Luke trails off, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“About another two weeks,” Michael answers Luke’s unspoken question of when he’ll be going into rut next. “Excited Lukey?” 

“Idiot.” Luke mumbles.

“’M your idiot though,” Michael says, holding Luke closer. “Try and get some rest. ‘S’gonna be a hard three days for you. Pun intended. Love you too.” Michael says, ignoring Luke’s groan at Michael’s joke.

As Luke tries to do as Michael says and settle down, he feels his body warm at the fact that when he wakes up, and he needs Michael, he’ll be right there next to him. Just like Luke’ll be there for Michael in a few weeks’ time.

“Love you Mikey.” He murmurs, closing his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free to tell me what u thought of this either in the comments or @ gonnamuke on tumblr. thanks for reading \o/


End file.
